Siguiendo los Pasos de su Padre
by Nortia2
Summary: La heredera Daphne Greengrass cree que ella sólo es un entretenimiento para el heredero Harry Potter. Él está preparado para probarle al mundo que va en serio. Traducción. Originalmente Following in His Father's Footsteps, de Ellory.


**N/A:** Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass, y las parejas secundarias son todas canon.

 **N/T:** ¡Buenaaaas! Sí, aquí sigo yo, publicando one shots con la esperanza de que haciendo eso os olvidéis de que tengo historias en curso sin acabar ni actualizar desde hace siglos *risa nerviosa* Bueno, espero que no me odieis mucho y como ramo de olivo os traigo esta historia 3 Actualizaré I promise, sólo os pido un pelíííín de paciencia más.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

El comienzo del sexto año de Harry en Hogwarts estaba siendo una tortura, y no porque su padrino hubiera muerto. En realidad, Harry echaba de menos más lo que hubiera podido ser de lo que echaba de menos al propio Sirius. Había pasado tal vez poco más de un mes de tiempo en total con su padrino —que pudiera recordar. Así que si bien estaba triste, no estaba hundido en la miseria, no importa lo que sus amigos asumieran.

Por supuesto, Harry sí que llevaba puesta una cinta roja en el brazo con el emblema de la familia Black en ella sobre su túnica. Sólo porque no estuviera traumatizado por lo que había sucedido no significaba que no honraría la elección de sus padres de su padrino.

Era la prohibición de por vida del Quidditch lo que hacía que Harry sufriera. Harry no estaba devastado cuando se le prohibió jugar Quidditch porque adorara el estúpido juego. Estaba furioso porque jugar al Quidditch era la única cosa que podía hacer para interactuar con _ella_ y no ser criticado o arrastrado al ala del hospital.

Daphne Greengrass siempre había estado lista con una respuesta inteligente. Hacía que las respuestas de Draco parecieran tan estúpidas como las de Vincent Crabbe. Era muy mordaz y se reía de las debilidades de los demás de una forma no cruel. Sin mencionar que era una belleza radiante. Sus rizos del color del café moca que le llegaban a la altura de la barbilla le hechizaban; en cualquier momento en que Harry los veía, quería tirar de ellos, sólo para verlos rebotar de vuelta a su sitio. Y sus ojos, que irónicamente, eran del color del césped verde*, estaban atentos y alerta. No se perdían lo obvio, lo no tan obvio ni lo ni-si-quiera-sabía-que-eso-era-algo.

Había trabajado como la estratega del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin desde segundo año. Daphne asistiría a ver las prácticas de los Gryffindor, y luego intentaría engañar a Harry para que respondiera preguntas de jugadas especiales. Harry estaba orgulloso de admitir que sólo había caído en su trampa una vez. Desde entonces, se había limitado a flirtear con ella. Cuando Daphne le devolvió el flirteo, el corazón de Harry estaba vendido. Nadie le había dado ese tipo de atención antes. Se sintió especial cuando ella le miró fijamente.

Pero Umbridge —y no, Harry no había hecho una fiesta cuando se enteró de que Bane la había matado, ¡de verdad!— le había prohibido jugar al Quidditch de por vida.

 _Si le hablo ahora, o incluso me aproximo a ella, seré llevado a rastras al ala del hospital_ , pensó Harry. Harry adoraba a sus amigos, pero deseaba que ojalá no fueran anti-Slytherin hasta el punto en que lo eran. Hacía el cortejar a Daphne más que algo complicado. Ron Weasley asumiría que había sido maldecido, y Hermione Granger sospecharía que alguien había usado pociones de amor.

— Señor Potter.

— ¿Mm? — Harry consiguió apartar la vista de la mesa de los Slytherin y de una apetecible bruja en particular—. ¿Sí, Profesora?

La Profesora McGonagall le entregó una insignia, con una sonrisa en la cara que suavizaba sus arrugas.

— Siento que esto no viniera con su carta; tenía que arreglar un par de cosas primero, ¿entiende?

Harry no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Pestañeó, pero la insignia no desapareció. ¡McGonagall le había hecho capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor! Eso significaba—

— Espero que gane la Copa de Quidditch este año, señor Potter. Las quejas de Severus son altamente entretenidas— dijo McGonagall, de alguna manera consiguiendo mantener una expresión impasible.

 _Sí_ , grito Harry en su cabeza. Se habría puesto en pie de un salto y hubiera abrazado a la Profesora McGonagall si no hubiera sido tan probable que retirara la oferta. Era el Capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

— Oh, puede contar con ello Profesora. No la fallaré.

McGonagall le sonrió sabedoramente.

— No lo haga, señor Potter— y luego siguió su camino hacia la mesa de los profesores.

— ¡Felicidades, Harry! — Dijo Ron. O al menos eso es lo que Harry pensaba que Ron había dicho; era un poco difícil de descifrar con toda la comida que había en la boca de Ron.

— Bien hecho, Harry. Te lo mereces— dijo Hermione. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada del libro de pociones que estaba leyendo, pero a Harry no le importó. Era impresionante que hubiera escuchado cualquier cosa con nuevas cosas por estudiar. Aunque Harry suponía que había leído el libro al menos una vez de la tapa a la contraportada durante el verano. A Hermione siempre le gustaba estar preparada en lo que respecta al colegio.

Harry giró la insignia entre sus dedos. Era fría al principio, pero el metal rápidamente se calentó a su tacto. Significaba mucho para él, y ninguna de las razones tenía que ver con el Quidditch en sí mismo. Su padre habría estado orgulloso de él. Cuando ese pensamiento pasó por su mente, Harry se dio cuenta de que había algo más. Su padre hubiera estado desconcertado ante la falta de interés público que Harry había mostrado en Daphne Greengrass. Después de todo, su padre había declarado frecuente y ruidosamente su apasionado amor por la madre de Harry. ¿Y Harry había mantenido la boca cerrada porque estaba preocupado de que sus amigos pensaran que estaba influenciado por una maldición o una poción?

— Cobarde— susurró.

¿Qué debía pensar Daphne de él? ¿Asumía que ella era un entretenimiento personal para él cuando estaba de humor de tener una contrincante para sus discusiones verbales? ¿Pensaba ella que la usaba para practicar su flirteo con otras brujas? ¿Pensaba ella que él era sincero, pero que era demasiado tímido o débil para actuar de acuerdo a sus sentimientos?

Harry cerró con fuerza su mandíbula y apretó la insignia hasta que le hizo daño en la mano. ¿Cómo podía luchar contra Voldemort uno contra uno si aún tenía miedo de hablar con la chica con la que quería unirse? ¡Eso era patético!

Decidiendo que era hora de que siguiera los pasos de su padre, Harry se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor. Lanzó la insignia de Capitán de Quidditch al aire, la cogió, y repitió el proceso mientras brincaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin. No tomó mucho tiempo para que la gente lo notara, y la emoción en el Gran Comedor aumentó.

— ¿Vamos a tener reuniones del ED este año, Harry? — Preguntó Cho Chang mientras el pasaba junto a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

— No— respondió Harry, sin molestarse en mirarla. Ella no era la bruja que mantenía su atención, aunque no fuera fea—. Estoy seguro de que Snape está bien capacitado para enseñar Defensa—. _Después de todo_ , Harry pensó, _Snape sabe suficientes Artes Oscuras como para saber cómo defenderse contra ellas._

— ¿Qué quieres, Potter? — Preguntó Malfoy. Estaba más cansado de lo que Harry lo había visto nunca. Hmm. Eso era algo a investigar más tarde; tal vez el estúpido había metido finalmente la pata demasiado para librarse de la situación por su cuenta y querría algo de ayuda para salir de ella.

— No todo es acerca de ti, Malfoy— replicó Harry. Ni si quiera se molestó en decir el título de Draco— ninguno de los dos lo había hecho nunca. Había demasiada historia entre ellos como para molestarse en pretender que esa distancia formal era siquiera posible.

La ceja izquierda de Draco se alzó.

— ¿Oh? — Un toque de curiosidad se denotaba en su tono. Bien. Harry estaba complacido de ver que su rival-conocido-amigo aún estaba dispuesto a cuestionarse las cosas; tal vez Draco podía ser salvado, después de todo.

Harry se sentó en el banco junto a Daphne Greengrass, con sus pies en el lado contrario a la mesa y su espalda contra la mesa.

— ¡Potter! — Soltó Pansy Parkinson—. ¡Casi te sientas encima de mí! — Movió su pie debajo del banco.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Harry resopló.

— No seas melodramática, Heredera Parkinson— dijo, enfatizando su título con una sutil llamada de atención ante el hecho de que ella hubiera olvidado el suyo. Permitía que muchas personas no nombraran su título, pero ella no era uno de ellos; eso provocaría un perturbador nivel de cercanía.

Las mejillas de Pansy se enrojecieron.

— Perdón— susurró. Casi la hizo parecer humana, y menos como una banshee. Bueno. Si así es como era Pansy realmente, tal vez sí sería un buen partido para Draco, después de todo.

— Disculpa aceptada— dijo Harry mientras continuaba tirando y atrapando la insignia.

— Si no estás aquí para pelear con Malfoy, ¿por qué estás aquí? — Inquirió Pansy, con sus ojos entrecerrados analizándole.

Aquí estaba su oportunidad de ser tan valiente como su padre lo fue en lo que respectaba al amor. Harry sonrió anchamente, y entonces se inclinó y capturó uno de los rizos de Daphne, tiró de él hasta que estuvo recto, y luego lo observó volver a su posición original. Era la cosa más suave que había tocado en su vida. Quería enterrar sus manos en su pelo mientras la besaba hasta que suspirara entre sus brazos. Bueno, eso no era probable que sucediera. Daphne no era de las que se desmallaba ante cualquier cosa, y Harry no tenía suficiente experiencia besando para hacerla suspirar por él.

Cuando cogió otro rizo, Daphne le miró con molestia. Ah, finalmente tenía su completa atención.

— Mi pelo no existe para entretenerte, Harry— intentó agarrarle la mano, pero él la esquivó y cogió otro rizo.

— Daphne, todo acerca de ti existe para entretenerme— dijo Harry con una sonrisa encantadora. Sabía que era encantadora porque la había practicado en frente del espejo durante horas. Era idéntica a la sonrisa que su padre dio a su madre en la memoria del Pensadero de Snape; puede que no hubiera funcionado para él en aquel momento, pero eventualmente tuvo que hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que se habían unido.

— ¿Entretenerte? — Siseó Daphne, como si su elección de palabras la hubiera ofendido.

— Divertirme. Hechizarme. Complacerme. Cautivarme. Burlarme. Tentarme. Torturarme— Harry enlistó, antes de guiñarle el ojo—. Tú eliges. Todos son ciertos—. Harry la dejó atrapar su mano y luego la giró y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos antes de que ella pudiera objetar.

Daphne miró fijamente sus manos entrelazadas.

— Y tú, aparentemente, existes para torturarme— fue dicho tan suavemente que Harry supo que ella no había tenido intención de que él la escuchara; dudaba incluso que ella misma hubiera pretendido decirlo en voz alta. Daphne suspiró, un sonido suave y cansado—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Harry?

— A ti.

Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué?

Dolorosa vergüenza y humillación, con una chispa de traición, llegaron a sus oídos. Oh. Harry se mordió el labio para evitar reírse ante su errónea presunción. Se preguntó si su padre había soltado cosas así de abruptamente, ofendiendo a su madre por accidente.

— Pero debería hablar con tu padre de eso primero— dijo Harry. Lord Matthias Greengrass era un hombre razonable; no denegaría la petición de Harry—. Así que me conformaré con tu compañía en un picnic al lado del Lago Negro durante la comida hoy.

Y entonces pasó —lo más raro entre lo más raro— Daphne Greengrass se sonrojó a causa de él.

— No voy a tener una _cita_ contigo— siseó.

Harry le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Daphne era incluso más adorable cuando estaba apabullada y pretendiendo que no estaba interesada.

— Por supuesto que no— estuvo de acuerdo Harry—. Sería absolutamente crudo y una falta de respeto por mi parte pedirte que tuviéramos una _cita_ —. Una cita implicaba una relación que era temporal, algo que era fácil romper y dejar atrás. Él nunca le haría eso a ella; Harry no podía tolerar el mero pensamiento de dejarla atrás.

Daphne era su futuro. Estaba seguro de ello.

— Te estoy pidiendo que me concedas un encuentro previo a mi Cortejo. Hedwig sólo puede volar a cierta velocidad, como sabes. Pasarán horas antes de que tu padre coincida en que soy el mago perfecto para ti. ¿No vas a hacerme esperar hasta _mañana_ para tener un picnic contigo, no? Porque eso sería frio, Daphne. Frío y cruel— Harry puso su mano libre sobre su corazón, como para protegerse de una estocada mortal.

Con su rubor oscureciéndose, Daphne suspiró.

— Eres incorregible.

— No estoy seguro de qué es "corregible" — bromeó Harry— pero no creo que lo haya sido nunca. Soy, sin embargo, alguien locamente enamorado de ti.

— Si esto es una broma, Harry, le diré a la presidenta de tu club de fans que eres demasiado tímido para confesarle tu profundo e inamovible amor por ella— amenazó Daphne. Era una buena amenaza; Cornelia Creevey era terrorífica.

— Ninguna broma— le aseguró. Harry no quería que asumiera por un segundo que estaba jugando con ella, porque esto no era un juego para él. El amor era un asunto serio para un Potter, más incluso que para la mayoría de la gente.

Daphne le sonrió; era una sonrisa tan ancha que sus dientes se mostraban.

— Entonces supongo que no haría daño que te concediera el placer de mi compañía en un picnic durante la comida.

— Gracias, mi señora— dijo Harry, cada palabra llena de triunfo. Levantó sus manos entrelazadas y besó las suyas. Ya estaba esperando ansiosamente el día en el que sería capaz de besar mucho más que su mano sin miedo de que le arrancara partes de su cuerpo.

— Si…

— No me gustan las condiciones— dijo Harry antes de poner pucheros—. Le quitan a todo la diversión.

Daphne le lanzó una mirada fulminante. ¿Acaso era inmune al puchero Potter? Tendría que trabajar en ello entonces; no debía de estar haciéndolo bien. ¡Nadie podía resistir el puchero Potter

— _Si_ — enfatizó la palabra más que antes— consigues a acompañantes adecuados.

— Ey, Draco— Harry se giró y se sentó apropiadamente en el banco. Era simplemente maleducado no mirar a alguien cuando ibas a pedirles un favor—. ¿Puedes sacrificar una comida con tus leales minions para ser la carabina de nuestro encuentro previo a mi Cortejo de Daphne? — Sonrió cuando los Slytherins silbaron; escandalizarles era tan divertido. Entendía por qué a su padre y a Sirius les había encantado.

Draco se reclinó en su asiento y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, aunque parecía exaltado por lo que acababa de pasar. Aunque siendo justos, la mayoría de los Slytherins parecían estar en estado de shock. ¡Victoria!

— ¿Por qué debería? — El silencioso mensaje _"¿Qué ganancia hay para mí?"_ llegó a Harry alto y claro.

Negociar con Draco era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Harry, pero no estaba realmente de humor de una discusión de toma y daca de treinta minutos. Quería irse del desayuno sabiendo que Daphne sería suya para la hora de la comida.

— Sabes qué— dijo Harry, fingiendo shock—, me _acabo_ de acordar de que tu padre acordó espiar a Voldemort para mí. Estoy seguro de que el Ministro Scrimgeour correría en su camino a liberar a tu padre de Azkaban a mi custodia— hubo un momento de silencio, y entonces Harry continuó—. Fue tan valiente por su parte acordar a ello, especialmente considerando cuanto sufrió en la última guerra mientras estaba bajo la influencia del Imperius.

Los ojos grises de Harry se iluminaron con algo que Harry nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera dirigido a él: Respeto y confianza.

— Supongo que podría aguantar un picnic en tu presencia, Harry— dijo Draco. El cambio en cómo se dirigió a él fue notable—. Aunque sólo para asegurarme de que no te aprovechas de la Heredera Greengrass, por supuesto.

Harry sonrió.

— Por supuesto— Draco no sería Draco si no añadiera una sutil o no-tan-sutil pulla en cada conversación que tenían. Era una cualidad a la que sorprendentemente le había cogido cariño.

— ¿Cómo es estar sola con dos herederos sangre pura mejor que estar sola con uno sólo? — Preguntó Daphne con desdén audible mientras apretaba su mano.

— Ten algo de fe, Daphne— dijo Harry. Le guiñó un ojo—. Aún no he acabado proveyéndote de "acompañantes adecuados".

— Si le preguntas a la señorita Weasley tendré que recordarte que ya he hecho planes para comer con Pansy— dijo Daphne, resoplando hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor—. No quiero ir a un encuentro previo a mi propio Cortejo y ver a otra bruja desvivirse por ti.

¿Le gustaba a Ginny? Eso eran nuevas para Harry, y además no bienvenidas. Aparte del hecho de que era la hermana de Ron, estaba saliendo con Dean Thomas. Brujas que estaban enamoradas de un mago y pasaban su tiempo con otro estaban muy por debajo de sus estándares; no podía soportar semejantes juegos.

Harry masajeó el dorso de la mano de Daphne con su pulgar y se inclinó sobre la mesa. Miró hacia la derecha, su mirada oteando hasta que encontró a su presa. Astoria Greengrass tenía unos rizos a la altura de su cadera que eran del color del té helado que se había dejado demasiado tiempo bajo el sol. Si Harry se sintiera atraído por la belleza delicada, ella hubiera capturado su atención. Sin embargo Harry prefería la acidez de la belleza de Daphne, con curvas donde debería haberlas, y con suficiente altura que no se dislocaría el cuello intentando besarla.

— Astoria, ¿crees que podrías tolerar la presencia de Draco lo suficiente para ayudarme a ganar el corazón de tu hermana? — Preguntó Harry.

Toda su cara se iluminó ante su petición, forzando a que Harry tuviera que revisar su opinión anterior. Pansy no tenía ninguna oportunidad de conseguir a Draco. Apostaría cada galeón que tenía en su cámara fiduciaria a que Astoria iba a ser la Heredera Malfoy tan pronto como fuera lo suficientemente mayor para que Draco la reclamara. Sólo un mago absolutamente imbécil, o uno desalmado, sería capaz de dar la espalda a una adoración tan desinteresada. Y Harry sabía de primera mano que Draco no era ni un imbécil ni un desalmado.

— ¡El placer sería mío, Harry! — Dijo Astoria. Le pareció dulce y sobreprotegida. ¿Cómo demonios había acabado siendo sorteada en Slytherin?

— ¡Brillante! — Dijo él. ¿De qué había estado asustado Harry todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo para declarar sus intenciones? Daphne era una bruja por la que valía la pena luchar, tal y como su madre lo había sido.

Cuando Draco no le espetó que era perfectamente capaz de conseguirse una acompañante para ayudarle a actuar de carabina en el picnic, Harry supo que había tenido razón. Así que su rival de niñez iba a ser su cuñado. Le tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a ese cambio. Sin embargo, estaba listo para el reto.

Harry sintió la magia del Profesor Snape acercándose y decidió que no protestaría cuando Snape le dijera que no pertenecía en la mesa Slytherin. Estaba demasiado agradecido de que Snape no se hubiera precipitado inmediatamente desde la mesa principal para castigarle y ordenarle que volviera a su sitio habitual.

— Ya ha estado de más aquí, señor Potter— dijo Snape, observando a Harry por encima de su larga nariz—. Le sugiero que tome eso— Snape señaló la insignia de Capitán de Quidditch que Harry había dejado caer al suelo en algún punto— y que vaya a clase antes de que empiece a quitar puntos.

— Claro, Profesor— dijo Harry. Agarró su insignia del suelo y se la metió en el bolsillo.

Irse inmediatamente hubiera sido lo más seguro, pero Harry estaba disfrutando el flirtear con el peligro; le estaba yendo muy bien. Así que Harry pasó sus dedos a través de los rizos de Daphne y se inclinó para susurrarle una pregunta al oído.

— ¿Cuál es tu política acerca de besar en un primer encuentro previo a Cortejo?

Harry tenía la esperanza de enfurecerla para que le fulminara adorablemente con la mirada otra vez. Y, por supuesto, sabía que ella diría algo ridículo, como: Tus posibilidades son peores que las de Snape sonriendo de verdad de una manera no amenazadora. Pero Daphne aplastó sus esperanzas y le dejó con el cerebro frito en la cabeza mientras él se arrastraba fuera del Gran Comedor con la más estúpida sonrisa que había compuesto en toda su vida.

La respuesta que Daphne le había ronroneado volvió a pasar por su mente.

— Sólo si sabes a tarta de melaza.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Aclaraciones de la Historia:_

1º Aclaraciones sobre expresiones/palabras/hechos del texto:

 _* La traducción literal del apellido de Daphne es "Céspedverde", por eso Harry encuentra divertido e irónico que sus ojos sean, valga la redundancia, del color del césped verde._

 **2º** Este fic se llama en realidad **Following in His Father's Footsteps** y pertenece a la autora **Ellory**. Los tomatazos que yo me merezco son los de la traducción.

 **3º** Los reviews ponen feliz al traductor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
